1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to print head ink tanks and ink tank support structures.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention is related to co-pending application, Ser. No. 09/382,886, filed Aug. 25, 1999, and to Ser. No. 08/664,581, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,966, issued Oct. 13, 1998, incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Print heads may be formed as an integral part of an ink tank or cartridge, or they may be formed as part of a print head ink tank support structure into which one or more individual ink tanks or cartridges may fit. Print heads which are part of an ink tank support structure into which separate ink tanks are positioned need a number of features for proper operation. These features include mechanisms for ink tank insertion, retention and removal from the ink tank support structure, and for sealing the ink tank(s) to the ink tank support structure to reduce ink evaporation and leakage.
This invention is directed to a print head formed as part of an ink tank support structure and a corresponding ink tank that have elements that significantly minimize any instances of improper insertion of an ink tank into the ink tank support structure, and retain an ink tank in a proper position in an ink tank support structure even if the ink tank and ink tank support structure are mishandled, e.g., by being dropped, or rapidly accelerated, e.g., in a carriage mechanism used to move a print head relative to a medium to which ink is to be applied, and that forcibly retain the ink tank in a position to achieve proper operation of the print head and related devices, such as, for example, ink level detectors, and/or provide a seal between the ink tank and the ink tank support structure that reduces ink evaporation and spillage of ink from the tank during insertion of the ink tank into, retention of the ink tank in, and removal of the ink tank from, the ink tank support structure.
Ink tank support structures according to this invention may include a manifold element into which a number of ink lines are fed and which, in turn, feeds the print head elements. An ink tank support structure may also include elements to assist proper insertion into and removal of an ink tank from the ink tank support structure. An ink tank support structure according to this invention can provide seals to reduce ink from leaking from replaceable ink tanks, and to reduce evaporation of ink from the ink tank while the ink tank is positioned in the ink tank support structure, despite multiple insertions and removals of the ink tank from the ink tank support structure.
The ink tanks and ink tank support structures of this invention contain some or all of these features. In various exemplary embodiments, the ink tanks and ink tank support structures of the current invention use one or more resilient elements, located separately and apart from the fluid path of the print head and ink tank, including the seal between the ink tank and the ink tank support structure, to assist in removing the ink tank from the ink tank support structure. By locating the resilient elements away from the fluid/ink path, the assist force is applied to the ink tank structure instead of being applied to the fluid path and its elements.
In various exemplary embodiments, the resilient elements are springs or elastomeric springs. In addition, the ink tank removal assist elements can also bias the ink tank against part of the ink tank support structure to help retain the ink tank in the proper position when the ink tank has been properly positioned or seated in the ink tank support structure. Also, the seal element, which is made of a resilient material, can bias the ink tank against part of the ink tank support structure to help retain the ink tank in the proper position when the ink tank has been properly positioned or seated in the ink tank support structure.
In other exemplary embodiments, the ink tank seal support component is provided with a relatively large surface area having capillary ribs or channels to wick away any fluid which may leak from the ink tank.
In other exemplary embodiments, the ink tank has a low compression force seal which forms a secondary seal around a manifold pipe on which the ink tank is mounted, i.e., around its fluid path port.
In other exemplary embodiments, a primary ink tank seal, also called a port wiper seal, which may be formed integrally with an ink tank cover, is used to provide both a vapor seal and a liquid seal to prevent leakage of ink liquid and vapor from the ink tank. The port wiper seal surrounds the manifold mounting pipe.
In other exemplary embodiments, the manifold mounting pipe has a tapered end which is inserted into the ink tank to form a compression fit with the primary ink tank seal.
In other exemplary embodiments, the ink tank support structure and the ink tank are provided with a securing system that securely retains the ink tank in the ink tank support structure in a proper orientation and position. The securing system is constructed to reduce the ability of a user to install the ink tank into the ink tank support structure in an improper orientation or position. The securing system also permits accurate location of ink tank ink parameter observation or display elements relative to corresponding ink tank parameter detection elements located on or separate from the ink tank support structure, to enable a user of the print head to determine the status of various operational parameters, including, for example, tank presence, proper fluid flow, amount of fluid in an ink tank, and proper installation of the ink tank in the ink tank support structure.
In other exemplary embodiments, the ink tanks are provided with indicia which are read by a code reader to determine various characteristics of the ink tanks, including the manufacturer or brand of ink tank, and ink tank contents, including type of ink, such as, for example, pigmented ink or dye based ink.
In other exemplary embodiments, the ink tank support structure or components of the ink tank support structure, such as, for example, ink tank latch mechanisms, may be an integral part of a carriage on which the ink tanks are moved in operation of a printer.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of various exemplary embodiments of the systems and methods according to this invention.